Raining Down
by WindyDays
Summary: Love. A feeling that overpowers all the others. The reason why you live, why you breathe. Such a blessing thing to feel, but a curse as well. A feeling that is tearing Raven apart. [BB and Rae]
1. Dancing in the Rain

**Disclaimer **I absolutely do not own Teen Titans, or anything related to it. I just own the story.

**Author's Note **Aside from my other poems, this is my first story. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

_**Raining Down**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Dancing in the Rain**_

Soft rain cascaded downwards, creating small but sweet sensations throughout Raven's skin. The wind blew across swiftly, tugging her delicate violet hair. The faint sound of thunder rang in her ears, quickly followed by the sight of lightning.

After flying a long distance, she finally stopped at the park and descended to the ground. Quickly, she dashed to the only spot where she felt safe, besides her room. When Raven arrived, she gave a faint smile as she saw the various trees looming around her like giants. Slowly, she took off her hood, and did something that no one, not even her teammates, would expect. She danced.

Without slipping, Raven started to sway to the beat of her own imaginary tune. Each of her feet took a graceful step as she swirled round and round like a ballerina. The mysterious titan loved the calm feeling that the rain gave her. She already felt the anguish drifting away from her soul. Raven closed her deep lavender eyes, and let the tears that she had held in for so long to flow down her cheeks like a river.

To her, nothing seemed right anymore. The world was starting to come down upon her with each passing minute. Why did she have to feel this torment that surged through her veins? Meditation sometimes helped her settle down, but it was useless to control her emotion. It was a feeling so unbearable. It was love.

Images of his gorgeous forest eyes flashed before her eyes. She saw the goofy grin that he always had plastered on his face when he told her one of his nauseating jokes. Out of everyone in the team, he always wanted to make her smile. He was the light that illuminated her dark world. He was her strength; her weakness. He completed the part that made her feel abandoned in this unfair world. Beast Boy was her everything.

It was then when she lost her balance and fell to the muddy ground. Raven didn't care if she was dirty. She couldn't support the agony that she held in her heart. Why did she love him so? He would never love a person that treated him wrong. Although it didn't look like it, Raven always appreciated his character, but she couldn't express herself. It was impossible to be with him. If it ever happened, she was bound to lose control of her powers, and destroy the people she loved most. Raven was destined to be lonely forever, and she knew it.

"Why me?" She sobbed silently. "Why me?" Raven clutched her fist, andsomewhere in the park she heard the explosion of a lamppost.

Raven stood from her place and cleaned herself off. After that, she focused on her illusive melody and started to dance again. For the second time, she closed her eyes, and heard the rustling of the branches above her. The rain felt more stronger now as it pounded against her skin. Mother nature's wrath seemed to calm her broken heart, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Nothing in this world would erase the wonderful, but at the same time, wretched thing that she held in her soul. There was no cure.

Raven looked down and spotted a beautiful flower sticking out from the earth. Then, she kneeled and picked it up with her pale hands. She held the fragile flower against her chest andRavensilently whispered to herself, "He loves me," Raven took off a petal. "H-he loves me not," she tore off another petal.

She couldn't be seen like this. No one would understand her. Raven would only expose her weakness; her flaw. Her friends would not know how it feels to love someone without confessing it. They wouldn't know of the battle that rages within her, fighting to control the yearning to be loved back.

Raven sighed and continued her chant, as a small breeze picked up and blew the petals off into the horizon. Unbeknownst to her, a figure watched her, hidden by the shadows of the vast trees.

_**To be continued……….**_

**I really hope if you review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**


	2. A Rainy Day

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Teen Titans I wouldn't be here writing about them. Wait! Maybe I would. Anyways, I don't own them.

**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to all of you who reviewed. Thanks!

Now on with the story…..

* * *

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_A Rainy Day…_ **

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven felt a rush of tranquility sweep through her veins as she lifted herself into mid-air. The quiet titan had to concentrate; she couldn't be distracted. Not even the pounding rain outside would disrupt her meditation. It was the only way that Raven could keep her mind off _him._

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

"Raven? Are you there friend?" Starfire called out, softly knocking the door. Annoyed at being interrupted, Raven walked to the door to open it, revealing half of her pale face.

"What?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"I was wondering if you could partake with me in going to the mall of shopping. I heard that there was going to be a sale." Starfire hopefully asked.

"No Starfire." She responded, but when Raven saw Star's saddened look, she corrected herself, "Sorry Starfire, but I can't go. Right now I'm meditating, and it is raining outside. Maybe tomorrow we'll go."

"Oh yes friend!" Starfire nearly shouted with glee. "If there is no more rain tomorrow we shall go to the mall of shopping!"

After Starfire left, Raven closed the door and resumed her meditating position, and started to chant.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Ugh!" It was impossible to concentrate anymore.

'_Come on Raven, concentrate. Don't let your emotion get the best of you. You have to be strong. You can't be thinking of him. '_

'_**How can you say that? Whatever you do, you won't get him off your mind.'**_

'_Yes I will.'_

'_**Are you sure about that? You know I'm not lying. You love him.'**_

'_No I don't. H-he is just a crush.'_

'_**No it isn't. Aqualad was just a crush, but Beast Boy is much more.'**_

'_Shut up! You're lying!'_

'_**How can I be lying if I'm love? I'm the emotion that haunts you day and night. I'm the little voice that keeps nagging at you to tell him your true feelings." **_

'_You of all emotions should know what I can cause. It is dangerous to just let go of them. I can harm my friends; I can harm him.'_

'_**You have to take a risk.'**_

'_Sorry, but I will not risk it. I just can't.'_

Raven stood and looked out her window. She wanted to be out there, feeling the refreshing touch of each raindrop. Raven wanted to dance again like she did the day before. She wanted to escape the prison that kept her apart from everyone around her. Raven wanted to be free.

'_Maybe a cup of herbal tea will ease my troubled mind. I just need to get out of my room.' _Quickly, Raven exited her room and went towards the living room.

When she entered, she spotted Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games on the couch. They were deeply engulfed in the game to even notice her entering the room. Starfire and Robin were nowhere in sight.

"You're going down!" Cyborg said.

"No I'm not. If I beat you last time, I'm going to beat you this time too." Beast boy stated.

"I told that game didn't count! You got a head start on the game instead of waiting for me to finish my drink of water!" Cyborg yelled.

"Hey! That is not true. I never knew that you were going drink water!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

'_Control yourself Raven. Act like you always do around Beast Boy.' _Raven sauntered toward the kitchen and started to prepare some herbal tea.

"Booyah!" Cyborg boomed, "I beat you little man! I won! Oh yeah! Its my birthday! Its my birthday!"

"Hey! That's no fair!" The changeling pouted.

"Those games that you idiots are playing are a waste of your time." Raven's monotone voice startled the boys.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy stammered, "Raven, I-I didn't know that y-you were here."

"Well, now you do." She stated. _'Control yourself Raven. Don't let him know how you feel.'_

"Hey Raven!" Cyborg smiled. "Want to play?"

"No thanks. I have better things to do than sit around and play some mindless games." She said.

"Ooookay, suit yourself." Cyborg commented. He turned towards Beast Boy, "Want to play another round B.B.? Ummm…Beast Boy….. are you all right?" Cyborg frantically waved a hand in front of his face. He was staring at Raven.

"W-what? What happened?" He asked quickly, turning his head toward Cyborg. A tint of blush spread over his face.

"I should be asking you that question. You were staring at Raven and you completely spaced out. Are you o.k. little man?" Cyborg asked. "You look really uncomfortable B.B."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. The cup that Raven held in her hand had shattered into pieces. They were spread all over the floor. _'Those words……Beast Boy staring at me……He doesn't……He can't……He was stunned……appalled……I insulted his 'precious' games……yes……he was surprised……control yourself Raven……control your emotion.'_

As Raven bent to clean up the mess, she felt a hand touch hers. The warmth of the touch made chills go up her spine. Her amethyst eyes made contact with a pair of concerned jade eyes.

"Beast Boy," she silently whispered.

"Are you all right Raven?" He questioned.

'_His eyes……so pure……so captivating……can't help myself. '_ At that moment, she didn't care about the danger of her powers. If at that moment the world collapsed, Raven wouldn't care. All that mattered was for her to gaze into those eyes of his.

"I-I'm fine Beast Boy…" Raven felt the warmth in her cheeks.

Those emerald eyes were like doors inviting her in. She was being reeled in by his presence like a magnet. She was entranced by his aroma. Slowly, they were both starting to close in on the gap. Never had the titan taken her eyes off him. They were close. So close…..

The echoes of the exploding lamps never reached her ears. All she take notice of was the beat of her pounding heart, and the exhaustion that she felt throughout her body. A strange feeling came from the pit of her stomach. Sweat started to pour out her forehead. Raven started to tremble, and her head was spinning. Her breath became shallow. She was starting to lose oxygen.

'_What… is happening to… me? Why… do I feel… like this? I……can't …take this……… any…more…….' _Raven was starting to lose sight of those eyes. The light that they gave her was getting harder to see. Everything felt so blurry; so invisible. Soon, Raven felt darkness engulf her thoughts. She fell forward and Raven felt a pair of hands catch her.

"Raven! Talk to me!" A voice spoke to her. It was Beast Boy. She could barely distinguish the words. Raven was starting to black out.

"Help me……" The violet haired girl murmured before losing conscious of everything around her.

**_To be continued…….._**

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	3. Whispers from the Dark

**Author's Note:** First of all, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You've been my inspiration to keep on writing. Sorry to have kept you waiting for such a long time. My apologies. Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, but I'm working on it. Really, I am.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_  
_**Whispersfrom the Dark**_

"_Raven…………Raven…………Raven…………Raven!"_

_In an instant, Raven awoke to the sound of her name. She scanned her surroundings, realizing that she was alone in the living room. Dawn's light illuminated the whole room through the window. Everything seemed normal and in place, but there was an eerie silence that rose suspicion within Raven's mind._

'_Something is wrong… very wrong.' Raven's conscience warned her of an unspoken evil that lay hidden somewhere throughout the room. _

"_Raven………"_

_The teen froze as her name echoed throughout the room. She turned to see who it was, but saw nothing. The sound of the voice paralyzed her senses. It's silent whisper stung her like a bee. It sounded so familiar, but she couldn't distinguish it._

'_Don't panic Raven…… stay calm…… don't let fear get a hold of you. You are not scared………you are not scared………you are not scared………'_

_Just then, dark liquid began to seep in through the walls, penetrating the whole room. It swept everything in its path, leaving a trail of infinite darkness. _

'_I must be calm. This doesn't scare me. I must be brave. I must……'_

_The darkness started to close in on Raven. She stood up from the couch, and desperately tried to escape it, but it had a tight grip on her. The titan tried to hold on to the meager amount of light left, but the room was soon covered up in pure darkness. Since she couldn't see anything, her powers were useless in the obscurity. _

"_Raven………"_

"_I-Is anyone out there?" Raven tried to control herself. She couldn't break down; she had to be brave. Raven had to face whatever was out there. _

"_**Darkness will invade your soul,  
**__**When light takes its final toll."**_

"_Who is it? Show your face!" The violet girl called out, trying to not panic._

"_**You'll receive no consolation,  
**__**Once it causes your devastation."**_

"_Whoever you are, I'm not scared!" Raven yelled. "You do not scare me!" Its words enveloped her, and with every verse, she fell deeper into its trap._

"_**Both of you weren't destined to be,  
**__**It is something you cannot see.  
**__**Hope will vanish without a sound,  
**__**It won't ever be found."**_

"_Shut up! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Raven screamed. "It's not true! You're lying!" _

"_**No matter how hard you try,  
**__**You'll always live within a lie.  
**__**Time will slowly transcend,  
**__**But for you, love will never end……"**_

"_No!" Raven fell on her knees and tried to contain the tears from escaping her eyelids. The pain inside her heart came back to haunt her again. This was too much for her. "This isn't happening. It isn't happening. It can't be happening..." _

"_Raven………"_

_Suddenly, Raven recognized that voice. She knew it too well. Although it sounded far away, she knew who it was. _

"_Raven………"_

"_Beast Boy! Where are you?" Raven cried out to the darkness, as she stood up from her place. "Where are you?"_

_Raven heard the sound of footsteps. They were getting near every second. She listened carefully until she heard them stop close by. _

"_B-beast Boy, is t-that you?" She stammered._

_Then, Raven felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. They pulled her back in a sweet embrace. _

"_**Raven…" **His soft whisper melted her heart. _

'_Don't let him hold you Raven! Don't! Raven! Listen………don't let him! Be strong! You'll lose control... get away!' Raven's mind was a whirlwind, as different thoughts rushed in and out._

_Still, Raven paid no attention to her own conscience. There in his arms, she felt helpless. She relaxed at the warmth of his touch. The darkness scared her no more. He was there to save her._

"_Raven………"_

_Beast Boy was calling out to her, but he was already here with her. His tone shouldn't sound distant. He was holding her in his arms. He came to save her from this darkness. He was already…………_

"_**Raven……………listen to me. Listen to me only." **He murmured, as he turned her around to face him. They were afew inches apart._

"_Beast Boy, is this reall-"_

"_**Shhhh……... Raven don't speak. Just listen……"** _

"_Raven………Raven……"_

"_Beast Boy this isn't you. This isn-"_

"_**Darkness will triumph over light. It will take over you. You'll become a slave of it……"**_

"_No! It isn't true!" Raven began to slowly back away from him. _

'_Beast Boy would never say that to me. This isn't him.' She realized._

"_**You'll spend the rest of your life isolated from everyone. He will never love you back……never…"**_

"_Nooooo!" Raven cried. She ran away, trying to escape his haunting voice. While running, she stumbled and fell on the hard, cold ground. _

"_Raven………Raven!"_

"_**The happiness you seek won't be found……"** The titan heard his steps getting closer to where she was._

"_S-stay away!" Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to stifle her cries, but it was no use. She stood from her place to run once again, but felt a pair of hands grab her by the arms._

"_Raven………speak to me………"_

"_**Your weakness will be your ultimate destruction………"**_

_Raven winced at the sound of his hiss. His words caused pain to crawl inside Raven's chest. She struggled, trying to break free from his touch._

_**"Your weakness is……"**_

_"Raven………Raven………"_

"_**Beast Boy!" **He bellowed._

"_Noooooooooooooo!" Raven yelled. She broke free from his hands, and without thinking, she ran deeper into the darkness. WhereverRaven went, she heard the blare of his cackle. She covered her ears in desperation. _

"_Raven…Raven…wake up! Listen……Raven…"_

"_Beast Boy!" She yelled. "Help me! Let me out of this place!"_

_**"He won't help you, Raven……he'll leave you here alone……he'll abandon you like Malchior……"**_

_"No! It isn't true!" She sobbed._

_Frantically, she tried to look for an escape, but her efforts were worthless. She would be trapped inside this horrifying place forever._

_"Raven...wake up! Please...Raven!"_

_Just when all hope was lost, Raven spotted a tiny hole from the corner of her eye.In an instant,light started to pour in, getting rid of the all the darkness surrounding it. The titan ran towards it following the voice that called out to her._

_"Raven! Listen to me………wake up!"_

**_"No! Listen to me! Don't………you'll be…alone forever………….listen!" It's voice wasnothing but a soft whisper._**

_"Raven…… It is Beast Boy! Talk to me please!……… Listen to me!"_

_"Beast Boy! Don't leave me!" With all her might, Raven dashed toward the light. She had to escape this nightmare. She couldn't be stuck in this darkness. It brought her too much pain. She was so close to escaping. So close…………_

* * *

"Raven! Raven! Please wake up! Please!" Beast Boy begged toward the unconscious girl that lay on the bed. They were all in the infirmary.

"Beast Boy, calm down." Robin said, "She'll be all right. Let her rest."

"Yes friend." Stated Starfire, "Listen to Robin. Our friend, Raven, will get better."

"Yeah little man, listen to them."Agreed Cyborg.

"No! Raven has to wake up!" Beast Boy cried. "Listen to me Raven! Please wak-"

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Raven screeched as she immediately woke up. "No……"

She scanned her surroundings, and spotted all her friends around her. Robin…Starfire…Cyborg…and Beast Boy. As she set her amethyst eyes upon his soft green ones, they both held their gaze. The rest of her friends spoke to her, asking her various questions about her health. She ignored them.

_**'"Your weakness is……Beast Boy!"**_' It's words echoed through her mind. It couldn't be true. Could it?Her headthrobbed with pain at the thought of it.

"No……." Raven whimpered,as she fainted back onto the bed.

* * *

_**To be continued………**_


	4. Burning Pain

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** Yes! Finally I'm back. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry for not updating. I've had a busy life this year, so it was really hard for me to update my stories. But I will not stop writing. I have a commitment to keep writing for all of you. So here you go. The fourth chapter. Please review. Thanks.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Burning Pain**_

* * *

'_Darkness come to me…take the pain away from here…'_

"Raven?" Starfire's soft voice interrupted her thoughts. Raven turned to meet a pair of concerned emerald eyes. "Raven, are you doing well?"

"Yes Star. I'm doing quite well." She responded and continued staring at the ceiling above her. She was at the infirmary.

"I was wondering if you wanted something to eat." Starfire said and added, "I will bring it to you."

Once again, Raven turned towards Starfire, and tried to give her a small smile, "No thanks, I'll eat later. I just want to rest now."

"That is fine friend. I'll come back later. Rest well." The alien princess smiled and left the room.

Raven sighed and tried to turn to her left, but she found it hard to do so because many cords were attached throughout her body.

She had woken up about an hour ago, but had to stay lying in her bed. The pale titan wanted to retreat to the sanctuary of her room, but Cyborg had stated that she had to stay there. He needed to finish running a variety of tests on her. He was trying to find the reason why she had fainted the day before.

She had objected saying that she was only tired that day, and that she hadn't slept well. Cyborg didn't believe her and told her that he wasn't going to take any excuses. Raven gave in just to make him stop insisting that she needed to be checked.

'**_Darkness will take over your soul, when light takes its final toll.'_**

'_It's just you imagination Raven.' _She closed her lavender orbs, trying to ignore the haunting voice. _'It can't be happening again.'_

Raven had been troubled by the same words that had been in her nightmare. They repeated over and over in her mind. They were torturing her. And she could do nothing to stop them.

'**_You'll receive no consolation, once it causes your devastation.'_**

She felt the fear surge through her veins. Raven still felt the darkness creep throughout her skin; she felt it contaminate her body and soul. The titan still sensed how it had penetrated her thoughts.

Raven felt a cold chill run up her spine as she reminisced how his arms had encircled her waist. His touch had felt so warm and soothing; it had paralyzed her senseless. His whisper had been such bliss to hear, but it was torment at the same time.

A part of her wanted that voice to be Beast Boy, but it was all part of her imagination. It was her conscious, yearning to be with him…to feel his tender touch.

'**_Both of you weren't destined to be, it is something you cannot see.'_**

Raven knew that it was impossible for someone like her to feel such a thing. Emotions only brought more torture upon her. It only brought more sorrow.

'_You can't deny something that you've been feeling, Raven.' _

The teen ignored the voice within her mind. It knew nothing of the dangers Raven would put her friends through. She didn't want to risk their lives for her emotions even though her love for Beast boy seemed to stab her more as time passed. It was killing her.

'_Can't you see! Maintaining love inside you will hurt them more! One of these days, everything that you have kept inside will burst and it is then when you will cause their destruction!'_

'_Leave me alone.'_ Raven retorted at the voice_, 'Everything that I do is my business only. I don't need every one of you to tell me what to do.'_

She hated this. She hated being here attached, trapped in the infirmary like some caged animal. Raven disconnected the cords around her body and stood up. She needed to go to her room. The teen just needed to be alone in a dark place.

As she stepped out of the infirmary, she slowly walked throughout the hall. She didn't want anyone to see her. They would send her back.

'**_Hope will vanish without a sound, it won't ever be found.'_**

That wretched voice seemed to always follow her everywhere. She couldn't escape it. It was always there within the depth of her mind.

'_Face the truth for once Raven. Face your fears and fight! Don't do this to yourself. All you're causing yourself is pain? Don't you get it?'_

She ignored the voice. No, she didn't need to listen. It knew nothing. Nothing.

'**_No matter how hard you try, you'll always live within a lie.'_**

'_You're living a lie right now, Raven. You can't keep denying the fact you love Beast Boy. You can't lock yourself in your own little world. In the end, you're the only one who is going to end up hurt.'_

**_  
_**She kept paying no attention to the voice. Why couldn't she just forget everything? Why?

Suddenly, Raven flinched in agony as she felt the throbbing within her head come back. Dizziness started to take over her being. All of her surrounding spun around in circles. She felt the darkness from her nightmare now. It was so clear to her. She was living it.

"Raven?" She heard her teammate's worried voices calling out her name. They were looking for her. "Raven?"

"I can't let them find me." Raven stumbled as she walked throughout the hall. She saw black and white spots dance before her violet eyes. "They can't see me in this state. I'll worry them even more."

Grabbing her head in pain she fell to the floor and rocked back and forth. She couldn't take it anymore. Everything was too painful. She wanted Beast Boy; she needed him so much. But she couldn't have him. Love was never meant for her.

"Raven?" They were still looking for her.

'_Why don't you just tell him? Listen to us for once in a while.'_

"N-no." She hissed in between her teeth. "No."

"Raven?" The voices were so close to her.

'**_Time will slowly transcend, but for you, love will never end…'_**

"Ahh!" Raven screamed in agony. "Make it stop! Beast Boy, please come to me…"

In an instant, Raven felt two hands lift her up from the floor she sat on. She lowered her arms from her head and saw him. He was her savior, Beast Boy.

"Raven?" He asked tenderly, "Raven, what is happening to you? What is wrong? Please tell me. I can't stand to see you like this."

'_Tell him. Please, you need to let it all out. The pain will destroy you if you don't.' _

She looked into his emerald orbs which were fading away in her vision. They were so beautiful, so full of light. And something else that seemed so familiar…could it be?

'**_Your weakness will be your ultimate destruction.'_**

She sighed and whispered gently, "It's always been you. You're my weakness, my destruction."

Raven lost consciousness right there in his arms.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
